Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for repairing a jet pump slip joint.
Description of Related Art
Boiling water reactors may include jet pumps having a slip joint feature in which flow through the pump is able to leak out of the slip joint. Leakage is limited to clearances between an inlet mixer and a diffuser. Leakage may result in leakage flow induced vibration, which leads to wear and degradation of the jet pump.